La Cinquième Maison
by TheFamousJohnDoe
Summary: Adrian a toujours été quelqu'un de discret. Mais comment rester discret lorsque l'on vous annonce soudain que vous êtes un sorcier ? Qu'il est question d'une mystérieuse cinquième maison inconnue de tous ? Que des silhouettes inquiétantes semblent vous suivre constamment ? Que vous vous retrouvez impliqué dans quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup trop gros pour vous ? (AU)
1. Chapitre Un - Une Mauvaise Surprise

**Note : Ceci est une fan fiction, je ne possède aucun droit sur l'univers, et ne touche pas le moindre centime sur ces écrits. Qu'on se le dise. **

Chapitre Un

Une mauvaise surprise

Alors qu'il était une fois de plus au centre de l'attention, Adrian ne put s'empêcher de penser que parmi l'éventail relativement large de ses compétences, aucune ne semblait pouvoir rivaliser avec sa capacité quasiment surnaturelle à se mettre dans des situations invivables.

Il n'était pourtant pas un de ces individus brailleurs qui passent leur temps à s'agiter en tout sens pour tenter d'occuper un instant le devant de la scène. Non, il essayait d'ailleurs d'être si discret – invisible, disaient certains – que Miss Waters, son ancienne institutrice, avait coutume de dire à son sujet que s'il tombait par malheur dans un lac après dix heures du soir, il se noierait en silence plutôt que de prendre le risque de déranger les voisins en appelant au secours.

Jamais Adrian ne se mettait volontairement sous les feux des projecteurs. C'étaient plutôt les projecteurs qui semblaient ne pas pouvoir s'empêcher de glisser sur lui dans les pires moments.

Les exemples ne manquaient pas. Lorsque, au cours de sa première année d'école, William Donnay, la terreur de l'école, lui avait volé sa boîte de peintures, les tubes de gouaches lui avaient éclaté au visage, le recouvrant d'une épaisse pâte multicolore, sans que quiconque ne puisse expliquer cette explosion inattendue. Un autre jour encore, tellement angoissé à l'idée de devoir réciter un poème au tableau devant toute la classe – lui que la perspective de demander l'heure à un inconnu terrifiait déjà au plus haut point – il avait été le premier surpris de voir ses chaussures soudain s'enflammer, et la fumée noire et âcre qui s'était élevée en lents tourbillons depuis ses semelles fondues n'avaient fait que rendre la situation encore plus chaotique lorsqu'elle déclencha l'alarme incendie de l'école. Et le jour où la petite Emilie l'avait embrassé sur la joue, trois de ses camarades – dont une Emilie particulièrement vexée – avaient assuré au surveillant de l'école que Adrian avait soudainement disparu pour réapparaître à l'autre bout de la cour de récréation, vomissant tout ce que contenait son estomac. Le médecin de la famille avait tour à tour écarté l'hypothèse de l'intoxication alimentaire et de la gastro, pour finalement lâcher sur le ton de la plaisanterie « Où alors, tu as couru tellement vite que tu en a été malade, c'est ça mon garçon ? ».

Aussi, lorsque trois mois plus tôt un énorme hibou grand duc s'était posé quelque part entre les œufs et le bacon de son petit déjeuner, une lettre dans le bec, et du ketchup sur les plumes, Adrian avait enfin été rassuré : ces événements regrettables n'auraient plus lieu. Il n'avait pas été le plus surpris de sa famille en apprenant la vérité sur sa nature. En fait, il en était depuis longtemps persuadé – l'hypothèse selon laquelle il avait frotté si fort ses pieds par terre en allant au tableau qu'il en avait produit une étincelle qui avait carbonisé ses chaussures ne l'avait jamais pleinement convaincu – d'appartenir à une réalité assez différente de celle dans laquelle il avait grandi, et la lettre d'admission à Poudlard lui offrait enfin la possibilité de _contrôler_ ces manifestations. « Je n'attirerai plus jamais l'attention, enfin ! », avait-il alors pensé.

Et il avait eu tort.

Il s'en rendait compte à présent qu'il contemplait une foule de jeunes sorciers qui le fixaient, l'air inquiet. Derrière lui, une petite toux lui indiqua que les professeurs aussi commençaient à trouver le temps long. Et, une fois encore, Adrian se prit à penser : « _Pourquoi est-ce que ça m'arrive encore à moi ?_ ».

Les choses avaient pourtant bien commencé. Tous les élèves avaient été répartis par ordre alphabétique par le choixpeau magique, et, après que « Weasley, Rose » ait été envoyée à Gryffondor, le directeur adjoint Londubat l'avait appelé, lui, le dernier des première année.

"York, Adrian."

Adrian n'avait pas été fâché de passer en dernier : la très grande majorité des élèves bavardaient à présent entre eux, et ne prêtaient quasiment plus attention à la Répartition. Aussi droit et digne que possible, il s'était assis sur le tabouret, et avait enfoncé le chapeau rapiécé sur son crâne.

Depuis dix minutes.

« Hum… C'est un profil intéressant que je vois là, mon garçon… Intéressant… Vraiment très intéressant… » avait murmuré à son oreille le Choixpeau.

« Merci. » avait répondu Adrian.

« Pas de quoi. Voyons… Oui… Du courage, il y en a… Plus que tu ne le supposes toi même, je présume… »

« Gryffondor donc ? »

« Non. »

« Mais, le courage… C'est pas… Enfin, c'est ce que vous avez dit dans la chanson, tout à l'heure… »

« Je sais _très bien_ ce que j'ai dis dans la chanson tout à l'heure, mais tu n'iras pas à Gryffondor. » avait répliqué le Choixpeau, visiblement irrité.

« Pardon. »

« Bien… Voyons… De l'intelligence, tu n'en manques pas… Mais tu n'es pas un Serdaigle… Un peu trop d'ambition pour te sentir chez toi dans la Maison Poufsouffle… Hmmm… Oui… »

Adrian entendit rire quelqu'un dans la salle. Depuis combien de temps était-il sous ce chapeau ridicule incapable de le répartir ?

« Tu sais que je sais parfaitement ce à quoi tu penses, petit ? »

« Hum… Désolé… J'ai un peu exagéré en disant que vous étiez ridicule. »

Une nouvelle minute – une vraie minute d'attente, longue comme une semaine – s'écoula, sans que le Choixpeau ne prononce le moindre mot. A côté de lui, Adrian vit le directeur adjoint Londubat faire un geste au Professeur McGonagall qui semblait signifier « C'est normal que ça prenne autant de temps ? ». A en juger par l'air préoccupé qui s'installa sur son visage, la réponse de la Directrice n'avait pas du dissiper ses doutes.

Soudain, un grand raclement se fit entendre, si brusquement que la plupart des élèves sursautèrent. Le Choixpeau venait de prendre une immense inspiration, comme un nageur resté bien trop longtemps en apnée et parvenant enfin à briser la surface.

« HHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! »

Le visage fripé qui se dessinait dans les plis du chapeau se tordit en un sourire difforme, et il déclara d'une voix amusée :

- "Depuis le temps que j'attendais ça…"

Puis, il rugit de toutes ses forces :

Chênombre !

Il serait faux de croire que les pensées d'Adrian défilèrent à cent à l'heure. Lui qui s'était déjà à moitié levé, persuadé et satisfait d'être envoyé à Serpentard, se bloqua en plein mouvement, et se contenta de résumer sa pensée le plus simplement du monde.

"Merde. C'est normal, ça ?"

Un vent de panique et d'incompréhension souffla dans la salle. Partout, on entendait les murmures intrigués des élèves.

"Chênombre ? Il a bien dit Chênombre ?"

"Doit y avoir une erreur !"

"Tu as déjà entendu parler de ça ?"

"Regarde la Directrice, elle n'a pas l'air d'en savoir plus que nous…"

En effet, le professeur McGonagall s'était figée sur place. Quelques éternités passèrent avant qu'elle n'émerge enfin de ses pensées. Elle se racla discrètement la gorge, et se leva.

"Bien… La cérémonie de Répartition est à présent achevée. Je ne peux que vous encourager à travailler dur cette année, encore qu'aucun de mes encouragements n'ait vraiment de valeur comparé au délicieux repas que vous attendez de pied ferme. Que le festin commence !"

Pour simpliste que puisse être la méthode de la directrice pour détourner un peu l'attention des élèves, elle n'en fut pas moins efficace. La tranche d'âge des onze – dix-sept ans semblait plus que sensible à l'argument gustatif. Dans le brouhaha du repas commençant – où s'entremêlaient les cliquètements des couverts, et les conversations dont Adrian devinait être le sujet – McGonagall put se lever et s'approcher d'Adrian sans que leur conversation soit entendue par toute la Grande Salle.

"York ! Dans mon bureau. Maintenant."

La voix du professeur était sèche et assez peu compatissante, et Adrian se sentit de plus en plus mal. Qu'allait-il se passer maintenant ? Allait-il devoir rentrer chez lui ? Il s'imagina débarquer dans sa famille pour annoncer à ses parents qu'il y avait eu une erreur, que tout ça n'était qu'une vaste blague, qu'il n'avait pas été accepté à Poudlard, et qu'il devait aller étudier la géométrie au collège public d'à côté. Quel idiot il avait été de croire sur parole cette femme qui était venu lui annoncer cette « vérité » le jour de son anniversaire. Lui ? Un sorcier ?

Si Adrian avait été un peu moins perdu dans ses pensées, il aurait sûrement été estomaqué par le château qu'il traversait. Lui qui avait passé la plus grande partie de sa vie dans un immeuble sale et malodorant n'avait que rarement eu l'occasion de voir des escaliers tournant sur eux même, des tableaux animés, ou des armures imposantes s'inclinant respectueusement devant le passage de la directrice, dans un concert de grincements particulièrement désagréables. Enfin, McGonagall s'immobilisa devant une gargouille imposante. La statue était effrayante. Ébréchée de partout, il lui manquait la moitié du visage, comme si quelqu'un s'était assuré de la rendre méconnaissable à l'aide d'un énorme marteau. Ce qu'il restait de bouche se tordit alors, tandis qu'elle demandait d'une voix dissonante :

"Le mot de passe ?"

_"Patronus"_, répondit la directrice, qui n'avait toujours pas jeté le moindre coup d'œil à Adrian.

"Correct."

La statue pivota sur elle-même, dévoilant un escalier en colimaçon qui grimpait de façon particulièrement raide.

"Après vous, Adrian."

Il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, et se dépêcha d'entreprendre l'ascension de l'escalier. Ses pensées s'accéléraient de plus en plus, et l'immense panique qu'il avait ressenti en entendant le Choixpeau annoncer ce qu'il avait annoncé semblait à présent minuscule par rapport à celle qui lui enserrait la gorge comme du lierre. Finalement, n'y tenant plus, il renonça à attendre davantage avant d'avoir une réponse. Il se retourna, regarda le professeur MacGonagall dans les yeux, et demanda :

"Madame… Je vais être renvoyé ?"

"Je ne pense pas. Mais attendons d'être dans mon bureau pour discuter des détails, voulez vous ? Vous n'aurez pas attendre : il est juste en haut de l'escalier."

Adrian ne répondit pas, mais il sentit son appréhension diminuer quelque peu. Il n'allait donc pas être renvoyé ?

McGonagall ne lui avait pas menti : quelques secondes plus tard à peine, ils franchirent la porte de bois clair, et Adrian put voir ce qu'était le bureau d'une directrice d'école de magie. Pour autant qu'il pouvait s'en souvenir, ce bureau n'avait pas le moindre point commun avec le bureau du directeur de son école, qu'il avait visité plus d'une fois – il y était envoyé chaque fois qu'un événement étrange se produisait, et il s'en produisait beaucoup. La salle était large et agréable, ses murs recouverts de portraits pour la plupart somnolents, et réchauffée par la cheminée la plus énorme qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Même le bureau en lui même ne pouvait être plus étrange. Il était composé d'une unique plaque de marbre qui flottait en l'air – _comme par magie_, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser avant de prendre conscience du ridicule d'une telle remarque – autour de laquelle tournoyaient des petites sphères de métal coloré. Des rouleaux de parchemin s'entassaient sur la « table », et une plume écarlate était posée à côté d'un encrier de cristal.

McGonagall dépassa Adrian et s'approcha d'un petit globe argenté qui flottait à côté d'elle. Elle le tapota trois fois du bout de sa baguette magique, et, une seconde plus tard, le globe avait disparu, laissant place à un énorme fauteuil rembourré qui atterrit sur le plancher dans un grand fracas, réveillant quelques uns des portraits qui sursautèrent en jurant.

Excusez pour le bruit, déclara McGonagall en prenant la plume et un parchemin qu'elle commença à noircir de mots qu'Adrian ne pouvait pas voir. « Je cherche encore une solution à ce petit problème. J'ai besoin d'espace, et n'ai aucune envie d'utiliser le peu de place à ma disposition pour stocker des fauteuils que je n'utilise quasiment pas. Asseyez-vous, York. »

Adrian s'assit, et ne put s'empêcher d'observer toutes les sphères, en se demandant en quoi elles pourraient bien se changer si lui-même s'amusait à les tapoter avec sa nouvelle baguette.

"Votre cas est… plus que préoccupant… Je ne pense pas que pareil événement se soit produit de mémoire de sorcier."

"Qu'est-ce que… Chênombre ?" put enfin demander Adrian.

"Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée", répondit-elle.

La directrice devait avoir terminé son message, car elle le roula, et agita sa baguette ce qui eut pour effet de faire apparaître un sceau de cire dorée. Elle se leva, s'approcha de la cheminée, et prit dans un petit coffret d'ivoire une poignée de poussière grise.

Le Choixpeau vous a réparti York. Mais il vous a réparti dans une maison qui n'existe pas…

Elle lança la poussière dans le feu, qui prit aussitôt une couleur émeraude, puis elle laissa tomber le rouleau dans les braises. Il y eut un craquement sonore, et Adrian vit que le parchemin avait disparu. Il songea un instant à demander des explications sur cette étrange poudre, mais il se résolut à attendre un peu. Il y avait des affaires bien plus urgentes à traiter.

"Je… vais devoir rentrer chez moi ?"

"Impossible. Vous êtes inscrit à Poudlard depuis votre naissance. Nous ne pouvons pas renvoyer les élèves comme ça…"

"Mais si je n'ai pas de maison…"

"Il est indéniable que cela pose problème. Je viens d'envoyer un message au Ministère de la Magie afin de demander l'avis de certains des sorciers contemporains les plus éminents. Peut-être auront-ils un avis là-dessus. En attendant d'avoir tiré cette affaire au clair, nous allons devoir trouver une solution temporaire."

"C'est à dire ?"

"Prenez un biscuit, York."

"Je… quoi ?"

"Prenez un biscuit, répondit la sorcière en contournant le bureau pour reprendre sa place. « Ils sont dans la petite boîte en fer devant vous ».

Adrian souleva le couvercle, et prit un biscuit en forme d'étoile, étonnamment friable, d'une couleur vert sombre.

"Vous devez comprendre, reprit McGonagall, que la répartition n'est pas une simple cérémonie. Les élèves ne changent pas de maison. Jamais. Vous y êtes liés par un contrat magique très puissant. Il n'est donc pas possible de « repasser » sous le Choixpeau en lui demandant expressément d'être envoyé autre part."

"Mais… Si cette maison n'existe _pas _?"

McGonagall était sur le point de répondre, mais elle fut interrompue lorsque les flammes prirent à nouveau leur couleur verte. Un instant plus tard, une jeune femme à l'allure sévère, vêtue à la manière d'une employée de bureau moldue, se matérialisa dans la cheminée. Elle en sortit comme si de rien n'était, et salua McGonagall d'un sourire.

"Bonsoir Professeur. J'ai cru comprendre que je pouvais vous aider."

La directrice lui rendit son sourire le plus chaleureux. On aurait dit que rien, en cet instant, n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir que de voir arriver la jeune femme.

"Bonsoir Miss Granger. Vous avez fait extrêmement vite."

"J'étais encore au bureau lorsque nous avons reçu votre message. Je suis venu tout de suite."

"Parfait… Prenez un siège Miss Granger."

La jeune femme sortit sa baguette, et tapota à son tour sur une des balles métalliques, qui se métamorphosa en un énorme rocking-chair. Elle n'en était visiblement pas à sa première visite. Elle se laissa tomber sur son siège, et se tourna enfin vers Adrian. Elle lui sourit, et lui tendit la main, qu'il serra machinalement.

"Enchantée. Je suis Hermione Granger-Weasley. Je fais partie du Ministère de la Magie."

"En…chanté… Adrian York."

"Bien. Que s'est-il passé exactement ?"

"Le Choixpeau a réparti Monsieur York dans la maison Chênombre. Maison dont, je ne pense pas avoir besoin de vous le dire, nous n'avons pas la moindre trace. Pour autant qu'on puisse en dire, le Choixpeau pourrait très bien avoir complètement perdu la raison, avoir inventé une nouvelle maison de toute pièce, ou même avoir été ensorcelé. Bien qu'il soit extrêmement difficile d'imaginer qu'un intrus puisse pénétrer en cachette jusqu'à ce bureau, vous en conviendrez."

"En effet... c'est assez problématique… Il ne va pas pouvoir accéder à la moindre salle commune, ne va pas pouvoir gagner ou perdre de point…"

"Pour ce qui est de l'emploi du temps, il pourra toujours suivre les même cours qu'une autre maison. Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez York ?"

"Je… oui… Enfin, je ne sais pas… Je ne comprend pas bien…"

"Si cela peut vous rassurer", répondit McGonagall d'une voix douce, « personne ne comprend. Miss Granger, à votre avis, que convient-il de faire ? »

Granger rougit. Le fait que McGonagall accorde autant d'importance à son avis semblait la ravir au plus haut point.

"Oh je… Je ne suis peut-être pas la mieux placée pour…enfin… York doit suivre ses études. Il ne doit pas prendre de retard. Nous trouverons bien une solution dans les jours à venir."

Adrian ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement.

"Il va aussi falloir s'attendre à ce que la _Gazette du Sorcier_ cherche à le rencontrer. Je ne serais pas surprise de voir cette nouvelle à la une de l'édition de demain matin."

"Quoi ? s'exclama Adrian. « La Gazette ? Moi ? La une ? »

"Oui, la une, York. Je vous l'ai dit : c'est la première fois que l'on est confronté à un cas pareil."

"Si le Choixpeau n'a pas été ensorcelé, poursuivit Granger, « et il me semble très difficile de croire qu'il puisse « perdre la raison », il va falloir admettre que la maison Chênombre existe bel et bien. »

"Alors… Pourquoi personne ne la connaît ?" demanda Adrian.

"Ça, jeune homme, ça ne peut vouloir dire qu'une chose, répondit MacGonagall avec une étrange lueur dans le regard. « Quelqu'un a voulu faire oublier cette maison. »


	2. Chapitre Deux - Premier Jour

**Note importante : Les personnages et l'univers ne m'appartiennent pas, et je ne touche pas le moindre centime sur ce texte !**

Chapitre Deux

La Cinquième Maison

Le cerveau d'Adrian tournait à cent à l'heure. C'était ridicule. Si le Choixpeau l'avait réparti à Chênombre, c'est qu'il _pouvait _le faire, et s'il pouvait le faire, il avait déjà du le faire avant ! Il songea un instant qu'il était peut-être le seul élève depuis des siècles à correspondre au profil de la maison, mais il s'en voulut presque immédiatement d'avoir eu cette pensée. Il avait toujours détesté les gens qui se prétendaient extraordinaires, et voilà qu'il se surprenait en flagrant délit d'orgueil.

« Ne pourrions-nous pas poser directement la question au Choixpeau ? » Demanda Granger.

« Aucune chance. Après la répartition, il dort pendant des semaines, et personne n'a jamais su comment s'y prendre pour le réveiller. »

« Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

Sans répondre, McGonagall prit une nouvelle feuille de parchemin, et agita un instant sa baguette. La feuille se couvrit immédiatement d'écritures. Elle le roula et le tendit à Adrian.

« Voilà votre emploi du temps. Vous suivrez vos cours avec les Serpentards jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Vous dormirez dans la cabane de la Garde-chasse. Vous allez vivre une rentrée aussi normale que possible, York, je vous le promets. Nous trouverons bien vite ce que cache cette cinquième maison, et vous pourrez mener vos études avec sérénité. Détendez-vous. Et bienvenue à Poudlard. »

Adrian faillit éclater de rire. Il était chez les sorciers. Il devait vraiment arrêter de s'inquiéter chaque fois que quelque chose d'étrange arrivait. De toute évidence, les choses étranges allaient être son quotidien. A bien y réfléchir, les choses étranges avaient toujours été son quotidien.

Il n'y avait aucune raison de s'en faire.

Normalement.

Le lendemain matin, Adrian se réveilla en sursaut. Il se sentit tellement angoissé qu'il eu l'impression de sentir une énorme araignée noire s'agiter dans son estomac. Affolé, il se concentra sur sa respiration.

Une grande inspiration. Il devait se calmer. Après tout, il n'était rien arrivé de grave ! Expiration. Tout allait d'ailleurs être résolu le plus rapidement possible, ça ne faisait pas le moindre doute. Inspiration. Non. Il devait arrêter de croire que tout était normal ! On ne faisait pas la une d'un journal pour quelque chose de normal, et Granger l'avait prévenu que ce serait probablement le cas ! Expiration. Mais rien ne disait qu'il verrait sa photo s'étaler sur la première page – ou n'importe quelle autre, d'ailleurs – du journal. Oui, c'était plus qu'improbable. Granger s'était sans doute trompée. Elle était peut-être folle d'ailleurs.

« McGonagall avait l'air de l'apprécier beaucoup, pour une folle » ne put-il s'empêcher de penser en reprenant son souffle, tout en évitant de songer au fait qu'il était parfaitement possible que McGonagall soit elle aussi folle à lier.

« Tu es déjà réveillé Adrian ? » demanda une voix derrière lui.

Adrian n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. La veille, après leur discussion, McGonagall l'avait escorté à travers les couloirs de l'école jusqu'à la grande porte. Ils étaient sortis dans le parc, et avaient descendu la colline en frissonnant dans le vent de septembre. Adrian n'avait pas osé poser la moindre question, mais il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps avant de comprendre que la directrice le conduisait jusqu'à une petite cabane en bois à l'écart du château.

« C'est ici que vit notre Garde Chasse, avait expliqué McGonagall. La cabane n'est pas extrêmement grande, mais elle est confortable, et a été réaménagée récemment par son nouvel occupant. Il y aura bien de la place pour deux. Je suis navrée de ne pas pouvoir vous offrir une chambre plus … conventionnelle. Mais après tout ce n'est que temporaire, et je suis sûre que votre colocataire pourra vous apprendre beaucoup de choses sur votre monde. Votre _vrai _monde, ajouta-t-elle en voyant son air étonné, le monde des sorciers. Pour un né-moldu, les premiers pas sont toujours assez déconcertants, c'est pourquoi il est toujours bon de connaître quelques sorcières ou sorciers expérimentés pour vous servir de guide. Ah ! Nous sommes arrivés ! J'ai toujours tendance à oublier que la cabane est aussi loin…Enfin… »

Elle avait frappé trois coups secs à la porte et Adrian avait entendu une voix douce répondre.

« Oui ! Oui ! J'arrive ! »

Il s'était passé encore quelques secondes durant lesquelles le silence de la nuit n'avait été troublé que par un bruit de verre brisé, quelques jurons, et un _bang _sonore, qui n'avaient pas semblé affecter McGonagall. La porte s'était enfin ouverte à la volée, et Adrian avait vu la jeune fille la plus…

La plus quoi ? Même avec une bonne nuit de sommeil, et un certain recul, il ne parvenait toujours pas à trouver l'adjectif permettant de la définir précisément. Belle, elle l'était, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Mais d'une beauté étrange, comme une sculpture de marbre imitant si bien un humain que le résultat n'en était pas humain. De toute évidence, elle n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on rencontrait dans le monde des moldus, et Adrian ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il s'agissait là d'un des principaux désavantages de ne pas être sorcier.

« Ah… Madame McGonagall ! J'étais sûre que vous viendriez me voir avec… lui… Comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ? »

« Adrian York », avait répondu McGonagall au grand soulagement d'Adrian, qui semblait avoir perdu à tout jamais l'usage de la parole. « Comme vous pouvez vous en douter, l'hébergement de ce garçon est plus que problématique. Il n'est pas question qu'il puisse aller dans une salle commune d'une maison qui n'est pas la sienne, et je vous rappelle que l'endroit auquel vous pensez n'est absolument pas disponible…C'est pourquoi j'ai pensé… Vous avez évidemment le droit de refuser… Qu'il serait appréciable que vous l'hébergiez quelques temps. »

Le visage de la jeune femme s'était barré d'un large sourire, et elle avait immédiatement répondu quelque chose qui ressemblait à « ce sera avec grand plaisir ».

« Parfait ! York, vos valises ne devraient pas tarder à arriver et… York. York ! »

Adrian se tira enfin de sa contemplation de la Garde Chasse.

« C'est particulièrement mal élevé de fixer ainsi les gens. Si jamais il recommence, Gabrielle, n'hésitez pas à lui faire une démonstration de sortilège cuisant. York, je pense que la moindre des choses serait de remercier Miss Delacour pour son accueil, vous ne pensez pas ? »

Au souvenir de cette conversation, Adrian se sentit encore honteux, aussi, lorsqu'il entendit Gabrielle Delacour le saluer, il attendit un instant avant de se retourner.

« Tu peux dormir encore si tu veux, Adrian. Le petit déjeuner ne sera pas servi avant quarante minutes ! »

« Euh… Où est servi le petit déjeuner ? »

Gabrielle se laissa tomber sur une chaise juste à côté du matelas d'Adrian.

« Ah oui… C'est à ça que servent les préfets normalement. »

« Les quoi ? »

« Ça va être difficile… Tu n'as pas posé de questions aux sorciers autour de toi ? »

« Je n'en connais aucun … »

« Et dans le Poudlard Express ? Tu n'as pas fait la connaissance de quelqu'un ? »

« J'ai dormi tout du long », répondit Adrian en rougissant un peu. Il se retourna pour faire face à Gabrielle, jugeant qu'il serait ridicule de lui tourner le dos plus longtemps, et fut soulagé en constatant qu'il parvenait à éviter de bégayer de façon ridicule.

« Dormi ? Pendant… quoi … sept heures ? » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Euh… En fait j'étais tellement excité à l'idée de partir que je n'ai pas réussi à fermer l'œil pendant les trois jours qui ont précédé mon départ. Dès que je me suis assis dans le train… je me suis endormi… »

« Brillant… Bon… On a… » Elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre. « Une grosse demi-heure pour que je t'explique à peu près comment fonctionne Poudlard. T'en fais pas si tu ne comprends pas tout, tu auras l'occasion de poser plus de questions plus tard. Là je vais juste t'apprendre l'essentiel. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Adrian marchait en direction du château avec en tête le conseil essentiel de Gabrielle : « Trouve quelqu'un qui a l'air de comprendre ce qu'il est en train de faire, et ne le lâche plus d'une semelle ! ».

C'était, à bien y réfléchir, probablement le meilleur conseil à lui donner. Il aurait été stupide de tenter de tout lui expliquer en moins d'une heure – même si elle avait pu rapidement lui parler des matières, des préfets, de la Coupe des Quatre Maisons, du Quidditch et du Championnat de Duel – et tabler sur ses futures rencontres pour tout lui expliquer n'était pas idiot… Si l'on mettait de côté le fait qu'Adrian n'avait jamais eu beaucoup d'amis. En fait, on pouvait plutôt dire qu'il n'en avait jamais eu. Beaucoup de ses camarades le trouvaient _bizarre_ – ce qui n'était probablement pas étranger au fait qu'il soit un sorcier – et, sans s'en prendre à lui directement, ils l'évitaient poliment.

Adrian avait toujours été un garçon solitaire. Il aimait lire, il aimait la musique, et regardait les autres enfants avec l'œil d'un visiteur confortablement installé devant le pavillon des singes du zoo, vaguement amusé par leurs pirouettes un peu ridicules, et définitivement séparé d'eux par des barreaux d'aciers ou des vitres blindées. Bien entendu, il n'avait pas songé un seul instant à faire part de cet état de fait à Gabrielle. Il était à peu près sûr que, même chez les sorciers, il était généralement mal vu lorsque l'on rencontrait un étranger de le saluer d'un « Bonjour, je m'appelle Adrian, et je n'ai pas d'amis parce que j'ai tendance à partir du principe que les autres n'ont pas grand chose à m'apporter je préfère étudier mes camarades sans me mêler à eux ». En fait, bien qu'il ait été concentré sur ce que lui expliquait la Garde Chasse, il avait surtout passé son temps à observer la cabane.

C'était un endroit petit, ainsi que lui avait expliqué McGonagall, mais néanmoins très chaleureux. Une cheminée réchauffait la pièce unique, occupée essentiellement par une grosse table de bois qui devait être là depuis des années. Les murs étaient recouverts de bibliothèques sur lesquelles s'entassaient des livres aux couvertures de cuir, des pots en verre remplis de cornes argentées, d'immenses plumes beiges, de petits flacons scellés à la cire… Gabrielle dormait dans un hamac accroché dans un coin, face à la porte. Le matelas d'Adrian lui, était posé à même le sol, sous la grande fenêtre. Le matin, Gabrielle avait pointé sa baguette sur le matelas en marmonnant quelques syllabes incompréhensibles, et il avait disparu dans un flash de lumière bleue. « Ça économise de la place », lui avait-elle expliqué.

Toujours perdu dans ses pensées, Adrian franchit la grande porte et traversa le hall. Il pénétra enfin dans la Grande Salle, et marqua un temps d'arrêt. Les tables étaient presque entièrement occupées par ce qui ressemblait surtout à une marée de chapeaux noirs, dans laquelle contrastaient particulièrement les traînées argentées que les fantômes laissaient sur leur passage, jetant au passage un regard envieux aux élèves se goinfrant d'œufs au bacon. Adrian ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que les élèves les plus proches de la porte – et donc de lui – le regardaient, soit en lui lançant de petits coups d'œil discrets agrémentés de coups de coude à leur voisin, soit en le fixant carrément.

« Oh ! Mais c'est l'aberration ! » s'exclama une petite voix nasillarde à sa gauche.

Adrian fit volte-face et se trouva nez à nez avec … avec quoi ? On aurait dit un fantôme, mais contrairement aux autres, il n'était pas uniquement argenté. Il portait un chapeau ridicule même selon les critères sorciers, d'une horrible couleur orange, et se tenait tête en bas, les jambes écartées, flottant à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol.

« Euh… Désolé je n'ai pas bien compris ce que vous disiez… »

« Vous ? Vous ! » Le petit fantôme éclata d'un rire sonore qui acheva de mettre fin aux conversations des élèves, qui se tournèrent tous vers la porte. « Il m'a vouvoyé ! Enfin un petit nouveau à qui on a appris le respect ! »

« Oui, probablement… Excusez-moi, vous pourriez me rendre un service ? »

Le fantôme perdit immédiatement le peu d'altitude qu'il avait, ne se stabilisant qu'à une demi douzaine de centimètres.

« Et maintenant il me demande un service ! Toi, tu ne connais pas le bon vieux Peeves, hein ? »

« Ben non. Puisque je suis nouveau… »

Peeves éclata à nouveau de rire, et s'envola vers le plafond de la Grande Salle en chantonnant de sa voix suraiguë :

« _Il a de l'aplomb le gamin_

_Soit il est totalement zinzin_

_Soit il ne connaît rien de rien_

_Car Peevy ne lui dira rien ! »_

« Complètement malade… » soupira Adrian en se tournant à nouveau vers les tables, et en tentant de faire abstraction des dizaines de paires d'yeux pointées sur lui.

Il était en train de détailler les visages des élèves assis aux quatre tables dans l'espoir de reconnaître un première année dont il se souviendrait de la maison – sa rencontre avec Peeves l'avait convaincu que demander son chemin n'était _pas_ une bonne idée – lorsqu'une jeune fille qui devait être dans ses dernières années d'étude se leva d'une des tables centrales et se dirigea vers lui. « Ils les cachent leurs moches, à Poudlard, ou elles sont toutes comme ça ? » se surprit-il à penser en l'observant un peu plus attentivement. Lorsqu'elle fut devant lui, elle lui sourit, et lui tendit sa main qu'il serra machinalement.

« Tu es Adrian ? »

Il acquiesça. Son regard tomba sur la robe de sorcière qu'elle portait, et sur laquelle scintillait un badge où l'on pouvait lire « Préfet-en-Chef ».

« Je suis Victoire. Victoire Weasley, de Serdaigle. McGonagall m'a parlé de ta situation. Si tu as le moindre problème, n'hésite pas à venir me voir, d'accord ? »

« D'accord… »

« Tu cherches ta table ? »

« Voilà… J'ai demandé à… Ce truc là… »Il pointa du bout du doigt Peeves, qui était en train de faire un geste particulièrement grossier en direction d'un groupe de première année apeurés. « Mais ça n'a pas été concluant. »

« C'est Peeves. En règle générale, moins tu as affaire à lui, plus tu as de chance de garder ta dignité et ta santé mentale intacte. »

« C'est noté. »

Victoire lui désigna d'un geste la table des Serpentards, qui se trouvait à l'une des extrémités de la salle.

« Tu dois t'installer par là-bas. Assieds-toi simplement, et mange tout ce que tu veux, c'est gratuit. »

Adrian prit congé de la préfète et se laissa tomber sur un banc. Il prit bien soin de s'installer dos au reste de la salle, n'ayant pas particulièrement envie de passer son repas à voir les autres élèves se lever pour l'apercevoir. Il salua à peine les autres élèves de sa table, et observa les plats.

Devant ses yeux, des assiettes ouvragées pleines d'œufs au plat dansaient sur leurs quatre minuscules pattes, tandis qu'une corbeille de pain courrait à travers la table en projetant des croûtons sur tout ceux qui avaient le malheur de croiser son regard. D'autres plats avaient une apparence assez originales : ici, une tarte verdâtre dégageait une vapeur rouge qui sentait fort la menthe, là, une odeur de chocolat émanait d'un bouillon d'un violet sombre. Adrian réalisa soudain qu'il était affamé. Il n'eut cependant pas le courage de s'initier à la cuisine des sorciers, et préféra se rabattre, pour son premier repas, sur des grandes tranches de bacon qu'il mangea en tartine.

Rassasié, il poussa un soupir de contentement, et observa un peu plus les autres élèves. L'un d'eux, un garçon de son âge et au teint pâle, lui fit un bref signe de tête.

« T'es dans le journal, York », lui dit-il en lui lançant un exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

« Je… Vraiment ? » s'exclama Adrian en saisissant au vol le journal. « Oh… Merde… »

Il faisait bien là une.

L'article occupait toute la page. A son grand soulagement, aucune photo n'apparaissait – il ne voyait de toute façon pas quel portrait de lui aurait pu tomber entre les mains des sorciers – mais le reportage « exclusif » brossait de la situation de Poudlard un portrait peu reluisant. Sous le titre « _Défaillance à Poudlard : La fin d'une tradition dépassée ? _» la journaliste, une certaine , soulignait à quel point le Choixpeau magique était la pire invention de l'Histoire de la Magie, et qu'il avait de toute évidence perdu l'esprit. Adrian haussa les sourcils, et laissa tomber le journal. Il était plutôt satisfait de voir que tout le monde – ou du moins le journal – sembler penser que le problème ne venait pas de lui.

« Tu as dormi où ? » lui demanda le garçon.

« Chez Gab… Chez la Garde-Chasse. Sur un matelas. Ça ne doit pas valoir votre salle commune. »

« Ça dépend. Faut aimer le vert. Et les éclairages un peu glauque. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi les Serpentards aimaient autant les ambiances lugubres. Je suis à peu près certain que si on rajoutait deux ou trois cheminées, et quelques guirlandes, on resterait quand même fidèle à l'esprit de la maison, tu penses pas ? »

« Aucune idée… Tu connais déjà Poudlard ? »

« Je viens d'une famille de sorciers », répondit le garçon d'une voix neutre. « Toi, tu es né-moldu, non ? »

« Oui… Et pour être franc, j'espérais faire une entrée moins remarquée à Poudlard… «

« Tu m'étonnes ! Tu seras en cours avec nous ? »

Il avait sorti son emploi du temps.

« Oui avec les Serpentards. Mais je ne connais personne ! »

« Personne ne connaît personne, c'est le principe. Au fait… Je m'appelle Scorpius. »

Adrian faillit répondre en se présentant, avant de se souvenir que Scorpius le connaissait déjà. Il opta pour un « enchanté », mais se ravisa au dernier moment, persuadé que cela lui donnerait un air trop solennel, et foncièrement ridicule. Il se contenta donc d'un signe de tête qu'il supposait amical. Il donna accidentellement un coup de menton dans sa fourchette, et fit tomber un énorme morceau de jaune d'œuf sur sa robe noire.

« Eh merde ! »

« Oh ! Qui est-ce qui jure comme ça ? » demanda une voix plus grave.

Un jeune homme qui devait être en cinquième ou sixième année, et qui semblait taillé dans le granit s'était levé en entendant Adrian. Sur son torse luisait le badge « Préfet ».

« Euh… C'est… moi… désolé ! »

« Ah… York… Hum… En fait, je ne sais pas si je suis censé te dire quelque chose, vu que tu n'es pas un Serpentard. Mais je te déconseille de pousser des « merde » à table, c'est très mal vu par McGonagall. Elle risque de te retirer des p… Attends un peu ! Comment est-ce qu'ils vont t'ajouter ou t'enlever des points à toi ? »

« Ils n'ont qu'à nous filer les points qu'il gagne, et prendre ceux qu'il perd chez Poufsouffle ? » lança quelqu'un.

« Je suis pour ! » s'exclama un autre.

« Mouais… » continua le préfet, « faudra demander à McGonagall quand même. Ça pose deux trois soucis, tout ça… »

Il sembla réfléchir pendant un instant puis, soudain…

« Hey ! Les premières années ! Vous n'avez pas cours à neuf heures ? »

« Si, mais ça va, on a encore un quart d'heure pour y aller », répondit Scorpius.

« On a cours de quoi ? » demanda une fille un peu plus loin.

« Double cours de Potion, ce matin. »

« Potion ? Ben vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher, c'est pas la porte à côté ! »

Les Serpentards les plus âgés éclatèrent de rire en voyant les premières années paniquer, rassembler leurs affaires en vitesse, et se dépêcher de courir en direction des cachots où avaient lieux les cours de Potion. Adrian ne prit même pas le temps de répondre au Préfet qui se présentait en lui tendant la main – un certain Lucas Bile, mais Adrian n'avait jamais eu la mémoire des noms, et était à peu près sûr qu'il l'aurait oublié d'ici la fin du cours.

Lucas avait eu raison de leur dire de se dépêcher. Les Serpentards, essoufflés, le visage rouge, arrivèrent exactement à l'heure. Dans le couloir, une femme brune à l'air peu accueillant les attendait devant la porte.

« Eh ben ! Vous voilà… Entrez, et installez vous rapidement. »

Les élèves se lancèrent quelques regards inquiets. Tous semblaient penser – sans avoir l'idiotie de le formuler à voix haute – « tu crois qu'elle est tout le temps aussi aimable ? » La classe se traîna à l'intérieur de la salle sombre. Plusieurs tables ovales, assez grandes pour accueillir quatre élèves, occupaient la plus grande partie de l'espace. Des étagères tapissaient le mur du fond, ses rayons croulant sous les tas de petits chaudrons, de grimoires usés, et d'instruments à l'aspect effrayant. Le bureau du professeur se trouvait de l'autre côté de la salle, légèrement surélevé, et un tableau noir était fixé au mur. Chaque centimètre de paroi encore libre était occupé par des rayonnages sans fin de tiroirs en bois qui, Adrian s'en doutait, devait abriter les ingrédients utilisés en cours.

Adrian s'assit avec Scorpius, et un garçon et une fille qu'il n'avait jamais vus. Profitant que les élèves s'installaient encore et produisaient un brouhaha permettant de bavarder discrètement, Adrian salua les deux autres élèves.

« Salut… Adrian York… »

« Hannah Parkinson », marmonna la fille sans quitter la table des yeux.

« Albus Potter. »

Hanna se figea.

« Potter ? »

« Euh… oui… »

« Je voulais te demander, hier soir…Potter comme Potter ? »

« Oui. »

Adrian doutait qu'un humain puisse devenir plus rouge qu'Albus.

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse répondre, leur professeur frappa dans ses mains pour attirer l'attention de sa classe. Maintenant que tous les élèves étaient assis, Adrian réalisa à quel point ils étaient peu nombreux. A peine une dizaine. Lui qui était peu à l'aise dans la foule y trouvait son compte.

« Bien… Voici donc les nouveaux Serpentard ! C'était ma maison, il y a longtemps… » Commença la femme. « Mais là n'est pas la question. Je suis le Professeur Parkinson, et je suis en charge de vous faire comprendre à quel point l'art des potions dépasse, de loin, le simple fait de mélanger une poignée d'ingrédients comme une vulgaire recette de cuisine. »

Elle avait une voix étrange, songea Adrian. A la fois douce, mélodieuse, et extrêmement tendue, comme sa gorge était perpétuellement contractée.

« Certains vous auront peut-être dit que les potions sont une matière difficile. Ils ont raison. D'autres vous auront probablement prévenu qu'il s'agit d'une matière _impossible_. Ceux là ont tort. La fabrication des potions demande une attention de tout les instants, et je n'attend pas de vous d'être capable de briller dès votre premier essai. En fait, je n'attend pas particulièrement de vous que vous réussissiez quoi que ce soit, j'attends simplement de vous que vous fassiez de votre mieux. J'attends de mes élèves une curiosité intellectuelle, une patience hors norme, et une capacité à travailler et à respecter des consignes. J'attends de mes élèves le désir de franchir les obstacles qu'ils croiseront sur leur route. Nous ne ferons pas de potion aujourd'hui. Nous nous contenterons d'apprendre à utiliser les outils, et quelques éléments de vocabulaires… »

Le reste du cours passa dans un concert de grattement de plumes, et de soupirs admiratifs lorsque le Professeur Parkinson fit une démonstration particulièrement impressionnante des utilisations d'un couteau à plusieurs lames, ou d'un pilon en os. Lorsque la cloche sonna la fin du cours, ils reçurent comme devoir l'obligation de parcourir leur lire de potion et choisir une potion parmi toutes – quelque soit son niveau de difficulté – qu'ils aimeraient réussir à faire d'ici la fin de l'année.

« Alors ? T'en as pensé quoi ? » demanda Scorpius alors qu'ils remontaient l'escalier.

« C'était… Impressionnant. Je crois que je vais aimer cette matière. »

« Mon père m'a toujours dit que c'était une de ses matière préférées quand il était à Poudlard ! »

« Le mien m'a raconté qu'il détestait ce cours… »intervint Albus.

« Je crois que nos pères n'avaient pas grand chose en commun, à part leur âge ! » s'exclama Scorpius.

« Ah bon ? Ils se connaissaient ? »

« Hum… Dis moi Adrian… Tu as déjà entendu parler de Harry Potter ? »

« Non. »

« Ni de Voldemort ? »

« Non. »

« En fait, tu ne connais rien ? »

« J'ai feuilleté le bouquin de sortilèges pendant les vacances, mais à part ça… »

Albus et Scorpius éclatèrent de rire.

« Bon… Bah au moins on sait de quoi on va parler pendant le déjeuner ! »

Ce soir là, Adrian était assis sur les marches de la cabane de Gabrielle, un rouleau de parchemin dans la main, les yeux dans le vague. Albus et Scorpius n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Ils avaient l'air de connaître tout ce qu'il fallait connaître. Ils lui avaient raconté tellement de détails sur la… comment avaient-ils dis, déjà ? La Bataille de Poudlard ? Oui, c'était ça… Ils lui avaient raconté tellement de détails là-dessus que l'après-midi même, alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers les serres pour leur premier cours de Botanique, il avait cru entendre les échos d'une bataille, lointaine et proche à la fois. Il n'avait pas imaginé que les sorciers, eux aussi, étaient capable de ce genre de massacre…

Il poussa un soupir, et son regard tomba sur le parchemin. Quand ses deux camarades étaient allés rejoindre leur salle commune – le couvre-feu pour les premières année était à neuf heures du soir – Adrian avait traversé le parc obscur et s'était installé dans la cabane. Gabrielle n'était pas là, aussi n'avait-il pas pu aller se coucher tout de suite : il ne connaissait pas la formule nécessaire pour faire réapparaître son matelas. Il s'était alors souvenu, avec horreur, qu'il avait oublié d'envoyer une lettre à ses parents. S'il s'avisait de les laisser sans nouvelles de sa rentrée, il pouvait être sûr que, moldus ou non, il les verrait débarquer dans la Grande Salle pour lui coller l'humiliation de sa vie. Saisissant un parchemin, un encrier et une plume, il s'était assis au bureau de Gabrielle, et avait écrit sa lettre.

_« Papa, Maman_

_Je suis rentré hier, et tout s'est bien passé. L'école est vraiment fascinante, et j'ai eu un cours de potion ce matin. C'était quand même autre chose que les maths… _

_Je me suis fais des amis, mais la plupart des sorciers ont l'air d'avoir des noms étranges. Il y en a un qui s'appelle Scorpius, et l'autre Albus ! Je pense que ça doit leur faire bizarre à eux aussi, de voir quelqu'un qui s'appelle Adrian, mais je me trompe peut-être.  
Demain, j'ai un cours de sortilèges. Ça ça va être quelque chose ! _

_J'aimerais beaucoup vous montrer l'école, mais je ne sais pas comment faire, et je crois qu'on ne peut pas prendre de photos. Il faudra que je demande à Scorpius. _

_Tout se passe très bien !_

_Je vous enverrai un autre hibou à la fin de la semaine pour tout vous raconter ! _

_Bisous !_

_Adrian._ »

Il s'y était pris à trois fois pour l'écrire Chaque fois qu'il avait tenté d'expliquer son… problème… Il ne parvenait pas à trouver les mots justes. Finalement, avait-il alors songé, il n'y aucune chance qu'ils apprennent ça par les journaux moldus, et ils ne reçoivent pas la Gazette, alors autant ne pas les inquiéter !

Il y eut des bruits de pas dans les graviers, et Adrian vit la silhouette de Gabrielle s'approcher.

« Bah ! T'es pas au lit, toi ? »

« J'ai pas trouvé le matelas… »

« Ah oui, c'est juste… Je le laisserai par terre la prochaine fois. »

Elle tira de sa poche un paquet de cigarette, et s'en alluma une du bout de sa baguette.

« Je sais, c'est une mauvaise habitude… »

« Vous fumez du tabac de moldus ? »

« J'ai étudié les moldus pendant un an. J'ai vécu parmi eux, ce genre de choses… J'en ai ramené un goût certain pour le volley-ball, une cartouche de cigarettes, et un sac remplit de prises électrique pour le beau-père de ma sœur, un dingue qui les collectionne. »

Adrian éclata de rire.

« C'est une lettre ? » demanda Gabrielle, avisant le parchemin.

« Oui… Je vais l'envoyer demain. »

« Tu peux utiliser mon hibou si tu veux. Comme ça la lettre partira tout de suite. »

« Merci. »

Une demi-heure plus tard, Adrian, affalé sur son matelas, se sentait plus tranquille que jamais. Les cours semblaient passionnants. Les autres élèves étaient agréables. Et le lendemain, il aurait les deux cours qui l'excitaient le plus : les sortilèges, et la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Lorsqu'il s'endormit, il ne pensait presque plus à la Cinquième Maison.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Loin de là.


End file.
